Judicial Procedure Act
=An Act to Establish Procedures for the Judiciary= Section 1 - Short Title This Act may be cited as the Judicial Procedure Act. Section 2 - Seniority The Chief Justice of the Supreme Court shall be the Most Senior Supreme Court Justice, regardless of their tenure. The Associate Justices of the Supreme Court shall each be ranked in seniority according to their tenure. Section 2 - Quorum 2 Supreme Court Justices shall constitute a Quorum. The Chief Justice or the most Senior Associate Justice may direct the Marshall of the Supreme Court to compel the attendance of the absent Justices. Section 3 - Disability of the Chief Justice The Most Senior Associate Justice shall assume the powers of the Chief Justice if there is a vacancy in the office, or the Chief Justice is unable to exercise the powers of the Office. Section 4 - Retired Judges Any Justice or Judge of the United States appointed to hold office during good behavior, may retire from the office after 4 months of service and receive senior status. Any Justice or Judge who leaves the office before serving for 4 months, shall not be entitled to senior Status. Any retired Supreme Court Justice or Judge, who has attained senior status, may be designated and assigned by the Chief Justice of the United States, to perform such Judicial duties on any lower Federal Court, that he is willing to undertake. Section 5 - Judicial Conference of the United States. The Chief Justice of the Supreme Court shall summon monthly, the Federal Judges of the United States to a conference at such time and place in WTP as he may designate. He shall preside at such conference, which shall be known as the Judicial Conference of the United States. Special Sessions of the Judicial Conference may be called by the Chief Justice at such times and places as he may designate. The Chief Justice may invite Citizens of WTP who are Bar Certified to attend the Conference. The Conference shall make a comprehensive survey of the condition of the Judiciary and the several courts. The Report of the Judicial Conference is to be written by the Chief Justice and sent to Congress, no later than 48 hours after the conclusion of the conference. The Attorney General shall report to the Judicial Conference on the request of the Chief Justice. Section 6 - Ceremonial Responsibilities The Chief Justice of the Supreme Court shall deliver the oath of office to the President, upon the beginning of each New Presidential Term. The Most Senior Associate Justice of the Supreme Court shall deliver the oath of office to the Vice President, upon the beginning of each new Vice Presidential Term. The Chief Justice of the Supreme Court shall deliver the oath of office to all Federal Judges following their confirmation in the Senate. If the Chief Justice or Most Senior Associate Justice is unable to deliver the oath, the most senior Justice available shall deliver the oath of office. Section 7 - Oaths All Federal Judges shall take the following oath before assuming the powers of the office. " “I, _________, do solemnly swear that I will administer justice without respect to persons, and do equal right to the poor and to the rich, and that I will faithfully and impartially discharge and perform all the duties incumbent upon me as (Chief Justice / an Associate Justice / Chief Judge / an Associate Judge) under the Constitution and laws of the United States; and that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God.” No Judge may exercise the powers of their office until they have taken the Judicial Oath. Section 8 - Enforcement This Act shall be enforced on passage.